Leon
"..." A mute Kensei who uses a bow. He is part of Team Atlas under Commander Noble. He serves as the ranged sniper of the group due to his ability. Appearance A relatively good looking young man, his face does not shine of youthful innocence like Edwin's. He has medium length blond hair and blue eyes, and wears a blue ranger's outfit. Personality He is completely serious and rarely smiles. Instead, he often seems exasperated with other people but does his best to fill in where they failed. He always tries to save any life within his vicinity, whether it be enemy or ally does not regard Gekijou as living. Like Edwin, he hates injustice and values his friends. History He was born the son of upper class families, and so was raised with strictness and high expectations. He studied hard, but always knew that his family was clinging onto a way of life soon to be made extinct by the Gekijou menace. They tore down his house and devoured his family. He was ready for it - he ran immediately. But as he made his way down the secret passageway, he nearly threw up when thinking about how he had abandoned innocent lives. Completely horrified with himself, he took a vow of silence for the rest of his days to atone for his sin. Homeless and lost, he found himself in a militia. His home country had gone to war against a neighbor. In his unit was a boy named Edwin - about his age. They instantly started to fight, but had to rely on each other for survival after they got split from the main unit. It was only due to the timely intervention of Kensei and Noble that they were rescued. They heard that their unit was annihilated by a Gekijou attack and were the only survivors. With no one else but Edwin to rely on, Leon learned the scavenging lifestyle Edwin grew up in. However, he refused to give into despair and was determined to fight fora better future. The two of them saved each other's lives multiple times in their adventures. During their last daring defiance of a Gekijou force, December appeared to them both. He spoke to Leon, "You have purpose. Do you want to fight?" The two of them both entered DEF and soon sought out Noble. They petitioned to be placed under his command, and he agreed. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Deadeye Control of projectiles. He can horizontally accelerate any airborne object that has velocity. This includes his arrows, debris, and enemy projectiles. With this ability, he can easily fire multiple arrows at once and make them all land in precise spots. Alternatively, he can use specialized arrows to create debris and then use it to strike the enemy and catch them by surprise. In addition, he can determine the path of any launched projectile before they even fire. *Comet: He fires three or more arrows at once and adjusts their paths to his desire. *Craterize: By firing one of his explosive arrows, he can make the explosion kick up rocks and dirt. He can then accelerate these shards to have them crash into the enemy from all sides. Weapon Ionic Shard: ' A specially crafted bow that can generate arrows from the air around him with the activation of his ability. It can generate infinite arrows as long as he has emotional energy. The arrows are also invisible. *'HE Arrows: He carries around a few explosive arrows for tight situations. They also create a bright flash of light upon detonation. Relationships *Noble: He absolutely adores and respects Noble. He always seeks advice from Noble if he can, and sees him as the father he never had. *Edwin: If Noble is his father, Edwin is his bratty younger brother who never listens to good sense. He constantly admonishes Edwin's antics and tries to get him to obey rules and logic, but to no avail. Nevertheless, they are best friends and would die for each other. *Adam: He respects Adam for trying his best - their team has been saved by him on more than one occasion. However, he doesn't usually interact with Adam, although they're on good terms. Trivia *His favorite color is blue. Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:DEF